


Waiting (For You)

by gracerene



Series: Are You Mine? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Teddy Lupin, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Coda, Comeplay, Community: bbtp_challenge, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied Switching, M/M, Rimming, Top James Sirius Potter, post-sex fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James tops. </p><p>Set in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/361394">Are You Mine?</a> Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting (For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> 1\. I've been wanting to write this little oneshot since I posted the main fic, What I'm Waiting to Find, last November! Super happy that BBTP gave me an excuse to do it. :D
> 
> 2\. This takes place between Chapter 8 and the Epilogue of [What I'm Waiting to Find](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5123663/chapters/11787977). The first part is set almost immediately after Teddy and James have sex for the first time in Chapter 8. This is based off of a line Teddy says in that chapter, but you really don't need to have read it to understand this one. :D
> 
> 3\. Thanks to capitu and _melodic_ for giving this a once-over! <3
> 
> 4\. I am dedicating this to the lovely shiftylinguini, because she mentioned that I should write this after I had already started on it, and it made me very happy. :D

"Did you mean it, what you said earlier?" James asked as he traced his fingers along the planes of Teddy's bare chest.

"Hmm?" 

"About letting me fuck you?"

Teddy tensed for moment before relaxing. "Yeah, I meant it."

"Really meant it? As in that's something you actually want? Or meant it like, if I wanted to, you'd suffer through it?" James definitely wanted it, but only if Teddy genuinely wanted it too. Maybe Teddy had just been offering because it had been James's first time.

Teddy tugged James's arm and pulled him on top of his chest, their naked bodies pressing together in all the best ways. "I really meant it. I like getting fucked, Jamie." He spread his legs a little, letting James settle more firmly on top of him as he brought his hands around to cup James's arse. "Maybe not as much as _you_ seemed to like it…" He grinned up at James while his fingers dipped into James's crease, brushing up against his still-slick hole. James shivered.

"I really liked it," James murmured, his voice low and rough.

Teddy's eyes darkened, and he bucked up against James, bringing their hardening cocks into grinding contact. "I know you did." He leaned up and bit James's chin lightly, dragging his teeth along the edge of James's jaw. "I'm gonna fuck you all the time. Fill you up." He circled a finger along James's sore rim before pushing inside. It stung, but Teddy immediately found his prostate and began a sinfully good stroke. "And when you're too sore, when you've taken my cock so good and so long that you're wrecked from it—" James was rutting desperately against Teddy now, driven crazy by the dirty voice in his ear, the amazing finger in his arse, and the thick erection sliding hot and hard against his own. "Then you'll fuck me, Jamie. Bend me over and shove that fat prick of yours inside my arse. Ride me until I'm mindless from it, until you fill me up with your come." James let out a strangled yell as he came hot and thick all over Teddy's cock. Fuck, the images Teddy was putting into his head would be enough to kill a lesser man. 

Teddy leaned back, looking entirely too proud of himself. Though his smug grin faltered when James wrapped a hand around Teddy's come-splattered cock and started wanking him hard and fast. Teddy's eyes fluttered and his throat bobbed as he whined and gasped his way through his orgasm, coating James's hand in sticky fluid. He watched with lidded eyes as James brought his fingers up to taste. The flavour wasn't as horrible as he'd been expecting, and it was well worth it for the heat that flared in Teddy's eyes.

He leaned down and kissed Teddy deeply, letting Teddy taste them both on his tongue. God, he couldn't get enough of this, couldn't get enough of Teddy. Hopefully he never would. 

"I want that, all of that," James murmured against Teddy's lips.

"Me too."

~~~~~

"Hey Teddy?"

"Yeah, Jamie?"

They were curled up on the sofa, watching the races. James had never found broom racing to be a particularly interesting sport—it certainly had nothing on Quidditch—but it wasn't bad to watch when you just wanted to spend some quiet time with your boyfriend. James stomach flipped at the thought. Merlin, he was embarrassing, getting all soppy about hanging out with Teddy. But that wasn't the point. The point was, as nice as watching the telly with Teddy was, there was something else James would much rather be doing.

"I was thinking maybe we could head to bed."

Teddy's lip twitched. "Tired already?"

"Not exactly."

"You want it again already? You really are insatiable." They'd already had sex twice that day, trading lazy blowjobs when they first woke up, and then again that afternoon, when James had ridden Teddy on this very sofa, sinking down on him over and over again until they'd both shouted their release.

James shuddered at the memory before turning around to kiss Teddy. "Yes, I am, but you've been fucking me so good and so long lately...I'm feeling a bit wrecked from it." James gave Teddy a wicked smile as he parroted back his words from their conversation over a week ago. 

Teddy's eyes widened as he caught James's meaning, his hair flickering red as he swallowed. "Yeah, okay. Let's go to bed then." James grinned and led the way to Teddy's bedroom.

"So, how do you want me?" Teddy asked as he confidently peeled off his clothing.

James felt a sudden and unwelcome flash of uncertainty. He wanted this to be good for Teddy. "I, er, is there a way you like it best?"

Teddy waggled his eyebrows. "I like it a lot of ways."

James rolled his eyes, Teddy's ridiculous sense of humour reminding him that he didn't have anything to be nervous about, not with Teddy. "Alright Casanova, why don't you get down on your stomach then."

Teddy wordlessly complied, crawling onto his dark blue bedspread and collapsing face first onto the mattress. He turned his head to smile seductively at James, but James barely noticed. He was too busy being captivated by all of Teddy's bare skin on display. James had seen Teddy naked quite a lot by this point, but never quite like this, completely stripped down and waiting for James to do whatever he wanted with him. James eyes trailed greedily over the smooth lines of his back, the thick muscles of his hairy thighs, the firm globes of his arse. Merlin, he couldn't wait to fuck that goddamned perfect arse.

"You planning on just staring all day? Because I don't mind getting started without you." James noticed that Teddy had already summoned the lube.

Hastily, James shrugged off his own clothing and climbed on the bed, spreading Teddy's legs wider so he could slide in between them. Up close, Teddy's body looked even better, more tangible and real. The heady smell of him filled James's nostrils, making him dizzy with desire.

"Here." Teddy shoved a pillow back at him. "Help me get this under my hips. It'll make the angle better."

James nodded and wriggled the pillow underneath Teddy's groin, propping his arse up and making it look even more phenomenal. It really was unreal, how tight and firm it was. James dragged his hands up the back of Teddy's legs, fingers rasping against his hair follicles until James reached the curve of Teddy's arse. He rubbed his thumbs slowly against the soft skin there before sliding his palms up and grabbing the two perky globes. Teddy hummed, and James squeezed, kneading the flesh and relishing the feel of it in his hands. 

He leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to the base of Teddy's spine, before slowly pulling his cheeks apart. This is what he wanted, what he'd been waiting to see, the small wrinkled hole, that private part of Teddy that he was offering up for James pleasure. God it looked so...pretty, all pink and wrinkled, so tight and...dry. It needed to be wet, much wetter. Teddy needed to be soaked and drenched before James could sink inside of him. James's mouth watered, cheeks flooding with saliva as he thought about just how he could get him dripping wet.

"Teddy." James didn't even recognise his own voice, the low, lust-rough tone completely foreign.

Teddy looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he took in James's expression. "Yeah, Jamie?"

James looked back at Teddy's hole, his gaze drawn there as if magnetised. "I want to taste you. Can I— _fuck_ I just want to put my mouth on you."

Teddy visibly shivered, his throat clicking as he swallowed. "Y—Yeah, yes, you can do that."

"Oh, thank fuck."

James didn't waste a second before leaning down and swiping his tongue from behind Teddy's balls all the way to the top of his arse. Teddy whined and turned back around, burying his face in the blanket. Teddy's smell was so much stronger here, salty and musky and extremely arousing. James zigzagged his tongue up Teddy's cleft, licking at the sides of his arse cheeks before circling back around to his rim. 

The skin felt strange beneath his tongue, the puckered entrance oddly alluring as he laved it with broad sloppy strokes. He moved back, admiring the way the light caught on the saliva-slick skin before diving back in. James gripped Teddy's cheeks and pulled them wider apart, trying to get closer as he flicked his tongue in little circles. His pulse began to pound as he felt the tight ring of muscle begin to loosen beneath his ministrations. Teddy was letting him in.

That knowledge only spurred him on, urging him to press wet, messy kisses against the heated skin. Teddy's entrance relaxed and opened for him, so he brought his tongue to a point and pressed it to the center, pushing his way inside of Teddy's hole. Teddy moaned as James did his best to press as deep in as he could get.

He'd never done this before—never had it done to him either—and he hoped that he was going about it the right way. Though if the way Teddy was hitching his hips back against James's face was anything to go by, Teddy was well enjoying it.

"Fuck, Jamie. Stop— _ah_ —stop teasing." 

"I'm not teasing, I'm...savouring." James murmured into Teddy's damp skin, before swirling his tongue around Teddy's rim again.

"Well savour some other ti— _ime_. I want you to fuck me before I come." Teddy's body shifted and a moment later the tube of lube hit James on the side of the head.

"Alright, alright!" 

James pressed one last lingering kiss to Teddy's entrance before pulling back and grabbing the lube. He opened the cap with trembling hands, blushing when, in his enthusiasm, he spilled the slick liquid over the curve of Teddy's arse. The lube glistened invitingly against Teddy's golden skin. James took a moment to appreciate the sight of Teddy's round bum covered in oil before swiping up the excess with his fingers and smearing it over Teddy's hole. Teddy was so relaxed that James's finger sunk all the way in with just the faintest bit of pressure. 

James gasped, amazed at the hot silkiness of Teddy's channel gripping him tight. Teddy felt impossibly soft and slick, and James's dick ached at the thought of being buried in that velvet heat. He pumped his finger in and out, lost in the hypnotizing feel of Teddy's arse.

"Another."

James's heart raced as he slid one finger out and pushed back in with two. It was so much tighter now, the muscle stretched around the width of his knuckles. Teddy's breath was ragged, his hands opening and closing against the comforter as James slid his digits in and out, in and out.

"Alright, now I want you to find my prostate," Teddy instructed, his voice just the tiniest bit shaky. James nodded, and then rolled his eyes at himself when he realised Teddy couldn't see him. "Push your fingers in and curl them downwards, towards my prick." James dutifully obeyed. "There'll be a little—" Teddy's breath hitched and he moaned as James's fingers ran over a small bundle of textured nerves inside Teddy's arse. He stroked against it with the pads of his fingers, remembering how wild he had felt when Teddy had done the same to him.

"Ah—good. Now when you fuck me, try—try to angle down to hit against this spot."

"You ready for me to fuck you, Teddy?" James voice shook with the force of his desire, and not a little bit of nerves. He hoped Teddy hadn't noticed.

Teddy nodded into his pillow. "Yeah, Jamie. I'm ready for you."

James's cock twitched against his thigh and he closed his eyes in an attempt to gain some control over his arousal. He felt near mindless with want, drugged with desire, and he was beginning to worry he wouldn't last ten seconds once he felt the gripping heat of Teddy's arse. It would likely be the best ten seconds of his life though, so James figured it was worth the risk.

He grabbed the lube, doing his best to slick up his cock with as little friction as possible. When he looked back around, Teddy was still on his stomach, but his back was arched, putting his arse more fully on display. James tried not to swallow his tongue.

"Fuck, Teddy. You really do have the most unbelievable arse. Are you morphing it?" Surely an arse this phenomenal couldn't be real.

Teddy laughed, happy and bright. "Nope, this is all natural. I could try and make it less fantastic if you're intimidated?"

"Oh, fuck off. I'll show you intimidated." James held his cock at the base and pressed forward until the tip kissed Teddy's entrance. His hole looked even smaller now compared to the fat head of James's prick. James bit his lip, hesitation over hurting Teddy warring with the pounding voice in his head urging him to shove into that tight, dark space.

"Do it, Jamie." Teddy's tone was rough and commanding. James never could say no to Teddy.

He pressed inside, his mouth opening on a silent shout as his cock was slowly surrounded by the tightest, hottest, most amazing grip he'd ever felt. Vaguely, he remembered his first time with Ariella, how sinking into her had been the best thing to ever happen to his cock. It didn't hold a candle to this, to the near-euphoric feeling of being inside of Teddy. He was grateful, though, for that little bit of experience that prevented him from going off like one of his uncle's Wildfire Whiz-bangs the second he slid inside Teddy. James grit his teeth against the pleasure, trying to stave off his orgasm for just a couple more minutes. 

James paused when his hips finally pressed snug against Teddy's arse. He took slow, even breaths, and tried not to look at the slick place where his and Teddy's bodies were joined, tried not to fixate on the way Teddy's arse stretched wide and accommodating around James's cock. 

He wasn't sure how long they stayed there locked together, but it was long enough for Teddy to get impatient. Long enough for him to growl _"Move!"_ as he bucked back against James's cock. 

James did. He slid out and then in, slowly, shallowly at first, then picking up speed, thrusting in harder and deeper. His hands slid over Teddy's skin—his waist, his hips, his arse—desperate to touch whatever bit of Teddy he could get his fingers on. He could already feel his orgasm coming, building up fast and hot as he thrust into the welcoming pressure of Teddy's body. 

Below him, Teddy's breath came in ragged pants as he rocked his arse back into James's thrusts. His hands were buried beneath the pillows, and his eyes were squeezed shut, his expression twisted in pleasure. 

"Does it feel good, Teddy?"

Teddy moaned and nodded. He glanced over his shoulder at James with glassy, lust-fogged eyes.

"How 'bout you, Jamie? You like it? Like the way my arse feels so fucking tight around your cock? You going to come, Jamie? Going to fucking come in my arse?"

James groaned, and his control snapped. He held tight to Teddy's hips and began humping into him wildly, taking him fast until James's orgasm overtook him. With a strangled curse, he came, pressing himself as deep inside Teddy as he could possibly get. He thrust a few more times, watching with primal satisfaction as his come trickled out of Teddy's entrance with each thrust.

Slowly, he pulled his softening cock out of Teddy, his eyes captivated by the mess of Teddy's hole, the white come smeared against puffy, red skin. His gaze trailed greedily over Teddy's arse, at the flex and play of muscles as Teddy ground down into the pillows.

"Oh, fuck, Teddy. Turn over, let me—"

Teddy shook his head. "No, like this. I'm close. Just use your fingers."

James's cock made a half-hearted attempt to get hard again as James slid two fingers inside Teddy's wet arse. He rotated his wrist, corkscrewing in and out and crooking his fingers to rub against Teddy's prostate. James's come dripped down the back of Teddy's thighs, pearly and white against his flushed skin. Teddy's whole body looked tense, wound tight as he moved his hips. With a strangled groan, he went lax, like a puppet with its strings cut, melting against the bed as his entire body trembled through his orgasm.

James reached for his wand, casting cleaning charms on them and the bedding. Teddy hadn't moved a muscle, still laying face first on the bed and looking incredibly relaxed. James shoved at him until he budged over and pulled a blanket over them both. James looked dazedly up at the ceiling, finally letting himself reflect on what had just happened.

"So that was…" He glanced over at Teddy who was looking over at him with hooded eyes, his mouth pulled into a lazy grin. "Well you seemed to have enjoyed yourself."

Teddy huffed a laugh. "Been awhile since I've been fucked. I almost forgot how good it can be."

"Yeah, it's pretty fucking awesome."

Teddy reached out, pulling James closer and dropping a heavy arm over his torso. "I guess we'll just have to switch off."

"Hell yeah, we will. But not _too_ much. I mean, there has been a lot of talk about shagging me blind. I definitely think we should see where that goes."

"Don't worry, Jamie. Just because I want your cock doesn't mean I've forgotten about your arse."

James opened his mouth to laugh but got caught in a yawn instead. "Well, as long as I'm still getting fucked through the floorboards, I guess I can manage to fuck you every once in awhile, too."

"How magnanimous of you."

James yawned again, his eyelids heavy. "I try."

"Go to sleep, Jamie. We'll get a start on the shagging in the morning."

James smiled, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
